Who are you?
by Lu 14
Summary: Atlantis get some unexpected guests, and ones not to friendly...LOOKING FOR A BETA!


A/N OK so this is not a crossover, so try not to confuse yourselves with trying to figure out who Terrin and Markis are. This has not been looked over by a beta and all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own SGA or its characters although Terrin Grace and Markis Alcott are mine feel free barrow them if you like. (Friendly reminder Terrin is 25 and Markis is 26)

P.S **Looking for a beta feel free to e-mail me if your interested, and tired of seeing bad grammar and spelling!**

* * *

Terrin Grace and Markis Alcott ran frantically through the dark caves. A loud growl from behind sent their adrenaline running and they sped forward. "Well we found it!" Markis cried. "Yeah to bad I couldn't get a clear shot at it!" Terrin replied. She pulled a flash light out of her bag(that was slung over her shoulder)and handed it to Markis."Here turn it on I need to check my ammo." Still running Markis switched the light on and it cut through the darkness like a knife. She quickly examined her nine mil making sure it was loaded. 

"All right turn it off before scaly sees." The light remained.

"Markis turn it off!" She cried.

"I did."He protested."I don't know where the other light coming form." They stopped panting heavily. The light came form further down the cave getting brighter as it seemed to travel towards them.

"What the hell?" Terrin mutterd. A growl could be heard along with the sounds of something approaching. She glanced a Markis who nodded as if he knew what she was thinking. It was ether scaly or the light. They ran forward not knowing what or who would be on the other side.

--------

"Ow" Terrin said duly as she slowly returned to conciseness. Her head hurt like hell and her previous arm injury didn't feel much better. Damn that scaly bastard. The events of what had gone on before flashed through her mind and she sat up slowly.

"Markis?"

"Ter' what... ahhh hell what happened?" She spotted him laying a few feet away form her. He put a hand to his head and moaned. The front of his shirt was torn reveling three nasty cuts on his chest, courtesy of the 'scaly bastard'.

"Don't know but I don't think were in the cave anymore." She mutterd looking around her. They were in some sort of hall way. It looked as if the walls were lined with metal.

"Okay now this is just weird." Markis said, sitting up and looking around.

"Yeah weird."

-------

"Whoa" Rodney Mckay said stopping suddenly causing Dr. Zelenka-who had been walking behind him-to run into him. Rodney failed to notice.

"Whats wrong Mckay?" John asked.

They were exploring yet another part of Atlantis. The cause of Mckays sudden stop. "I just picked up three life signs." He said staring at the life sings detector in his hand.

"You sure there not ours?"John said smirking letting his P-90 hang loosely on his chest.

"Yes I'm sure, because they just came out of no were."

"What?" John walked over to him.

"How could they just appear?" Zelenka asked looking at the scanner as well.

"I don't know." Mckay snapped.

"Maybe its broken." John suggested.

"Its not broken Major its just..."

"Colonel." John corrected sounding annoyed. Rodney just glared at him.

"Perhaps it is not functioning right?" Radek said making a grab for it. Rodney pulled it away for his grasp.

"As I told the _colonel_ its not broken its working just fine."

"Where are they coming form?" John asked.

"Your not suggesting we go looking for them, it what-ever-they-are...are you?"

"Rodney things just don't come out of no where."

"They do when your in a different galaxy." Rodney mutterd and Sheppard glared at him.

Rodney sighed and said." This way." He pointed to left down a hallway.

"There now was that so hard." John said smirking. Rodney just mumbled something he couldn't hear and fallowed him.

-----------

Terrin and Markis had now gotten to there feet. Markis groaned and once again put a hand to his head.

"Man this is like the hangover form hell." He mutterd.

"I couldn't agree more." Terrin said she looked around for her gun.

"You think scaly came here to."

"Damn I hope not." Terrin replied as she gave up the search for her gun.

A sudden roar rang out through the hall way.

Terrin glared at Markis. "You had to go and jinx it didn't you?" She said and Markis shrugged innocently.

"Come on lets go this way." Terrin said pointing down the hall where hopefully they wouldn't meet scaly.

They walked in silence. Markis was trying to keep his shirt from sticking to the dried blood on his skin, and Terrin was wondering what she could use to stop the blood flowing from the deep cuts on her arm.

"So any idea where we are?" Markis asked.

" Not a clue." Terrin replied. They had been in weirder situations then this, but that didn't mean she knew where they were, let alone how they got here.

"You still have your gun?"

"No I couldn't find it, kinda weird you know since I was holding it when that light surrounded us."

Markis nodded, even though he didn't understand.

The sudden scratching of claws on the hard flour made both teens stop suddenly and listen.

"Its close." Markis whispered.

"To close, come on!" She ran forward and Markis fallowed all to willingly.

----------

"Whoa now they're running towards us." Mckay said; once again stopping abruptly.

Zelenka looked all to uncomfortable and stood behind Mckay and John.

John clutched his P-90. "How close" He asked looking down the hallway.

"Not to close but they're approaching fast." Mckay looked around nervously.

"Alright stay behind me." He put a hand to his comm."Elizabeth this is colonel Shepparddo you read me?"

_I read you colonel, is something wrong?_

"Actually yeah we picked up three life signs, not quite sure if their friendly yet."

_Do you require assistance?_

"It would be nice yeah, although I'm not sure they'd get here in time."

_I'll send Major Lorne and a few marines...be careful._

"Aren't I always." Rodney glared at him.

On the other end Weir smiles saying_ Weir out._

_

* * *

_

A/N Okay first chapter what do you think should I continue or just through into the fire? Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Beta Please! Like I said before e-mail me if your interested!**


End file.
